


Love You, Sir

by Siberianskys



Series: Holiday Series [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint wants to surprise Phil on Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You, Sir

"Not funny, Clint," Phil said as he woke to his hands tied to the headboard with what felt like two of his silk ties. He frowned as he realized he was alone in their bed. "Clint!"

"Coming," Clint said running into the bedroom wearing nothing but a too small Merida apron that had been a gag gift from Tony the previous Christmas. 

"You want to explain this?" Phil asked pulling lightly on his expensive restraints. 

"I just wanted you to think twice before you got up," Clint said grinning.

"That get-up is making me think twice," Phil said.

"Oh," Clint said looking down. "I over slept."

"So that's not a fashion statement?" Phil asked.

"I didn't plan to look this stupid when I brought you breakfast in bed."

"I don't smell coffee," Phil said. 

"Like I said, over slept," Clint snapped.

"Untie me and I'll show you how much I don't care." 

"I wanted today to be special, but you know I'm crap at this stuff," Clint said. 

"Untie me," Phil said in what Clint liked to call his Coulson voice. He couldn't help but smirk at how quickly his husband responded to the order. "If Hill could see you now, she would stop complaining about your insubordinate tendencies."

"Asshole," Clint said. 

"Come back to bed and leave that on," Phil said when Clint started to take off his apron. He smiled when Clint just shrugged and crawled under the blanket, coming to rest with his head under Phil's chin. 

"I'm sorry I screwed everything up this morning. I was going to make your favorite," Clint said. 

"I know you didn't get in until after two this morning. I'd rather you got some sleep instead of dragging yourself out of bed at the crack of dawn to cook me an elaborate breakfast. I don't need a grand gesture on some greeting card company holiday to know you love me."

"I bet you have something fancy planned for later," Clint mumbled. 

"You're going to love it," Phil said combing his fingers through Clint's hair as Clint traced his fingers along the scar on his chest.

"Love you, sir," Clint said.

"I love you, too, baby," Phil said sure that Clint had been asleep before he'd uttered the hated endearment since his husband didn't complain.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it took so long for me to add to this series. There was supposed to be Christmas and New Years chapters, but I picked the wrong time to get a winter cold.


End file.
